Abstract The Viral Testing Core works closely with the Husbandry and Management Core to support the development and maintenance of the CNPRC SPF colony. The Core works collaboratively with the CNPRC Primate Assay Laboratory (PAL) to provide laboratory testing services, interpretation, troubleshooting and consultation to ensure that the colony remains free of the specified pathogens. The PAL has an excellent record designing and validating both in laboratory developed and commercial tests for these purposes. The PAL works with its counterpart laboratories throughout the NIH NPRC system to ensure that maximum accuracy standards are upheld. During the next grant period, the Viral Testing Core and PAL will work together to continue to evaluate and enhance existing testing protocols, reagents, and algorithms for maximum performance quality and efficiency. In addition, they will monitor emerging research discoveries and trends to provide testing for new animal models as warranted.